danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuya Haibara
is an experimental LBX player used by the Innovators. After Ban and Jin liberated him from their control, he became one of the main supporting characters in Danball Senki W. Appearance Yuya has a black hair with a shade of gray on both left and right side. In W, he wears a green jacket like with white lining, black pants with red lining, and green shoes to match up his outfit. Personality Yuuya first debuted as an emotionless and obedient character in the first season. Due the Innovator's experimental influence, his character was to become a mindless drone. In his mental breakdown stage, he felt emotion for the first time showing his pique of loneliness from his sad childhood. In the ''W season, ''he shows his true personality in a fresh, friendly manner. Yuuya manages to retain his LBX player skills, prior to his Innovator training. Background Yuya's parents were killed in the Tokio Bridge collapse accident. After his hospitalization, he was taken away by the Innovators to be an experimental test subject; hence subjicated to every experiment thinken of to boost his performance. This continued for most of his life, and shown when talked with Hiro in W-Episode 26, he does not have any experience with the outside world and everything around seemed new. Chronology Season 1 Yuya was first debuted in a bio storage capsule, ready to be awakened for the mission to competer 2050 Artemis, obtain the Metanasu GX and plastic capsule from Achilles. He entered in the tournament accompanied by two Innovator henchmen for the Innovator's white team to monitor his progress, as how also experimented at the same time. Although mindless, his skills were impressive due to numerous "testings" as his shooting skills with one Comman Handgun were precisely accurate. During the final stages, he was test subjected in an experimental suit as the Innovator's new type of CCM. Before delivering a direct blow, a glitch in the suit's programming caused his to go into mental breakdown, anniliating everything in his path until the suit's pulses damgage his brain. With nobody else and his apparent "teammates" abandoning him, he was then saved by Jin Kaidou and Ban Yamano, which resulted in defeating Yuya and putting him in a comatose state. During then, he was put into rehabiliation with Jin watching over him. Season 2 He first appears in episode 9, greeting Ban and Jin. Then he accomapnies with Takuya to joins NICS, fight alongside Ban and the others against the Innovators as repayment for saving his life. He, Ban and Jin form a team to infiltrate Omega Dain to investigate the secret behind the M Chip. But the mission failed as Yuuya was spotted by Kirito Kazama to challenge him in a match, ended with no conclusion as the securities spotted Ban and Jin, thus evicting them from the premises by Vice President Gardain. For the Angra Texas Tournament, Yuya was put in charge for mentoring Ran in training for the tournament. But the relation ship seems to conflict with Yuuya's teaching and Ran's personal fighting style and attitude. In the end, Jin replaces him as coach of Ran and it surprise him for the sudden change of Ran's fighting style. And though she lost, Yuya is still happy and complimented about the changes. In episode 26, Yuya particpates in the BC Extras Tournament along with Hiro. He also develops an interest in cosplaying as a first liking to the outside world, since his secludement by the Innovators his whole life. Trivia *His seiyuu Yuki Kaji also voices Fudou Akio from the anime Inazuma Eleven both of them have some similiar events in their pasts. And also did the voice of Ryubi Gundam in SD Gundam Brave Batlle Warriors, which shares the name of Yuuya's LBX Ryuubi *During his rehab, Jin was the one who paid all the medical treatments for him, and gave him his LBX, Liu Bei as a discharge present. Category:Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Innovator Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Tournament Participants Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Game Playable Characters